


Kaz the Protector

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth tales [4]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: With Joan still recovering in Medical from Juice’s attack, her new friend and ally Kaz sets about making up her cell for her…
Relationships: Allie Novak/ Bea Smith, Bea Smith / Maxine Conway, Joan Ferguson/ Kaz Proctor, Kaz Proctor/ Allie Novak
Series: Wentworth tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Setting the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Kaz Proctor, Joan Ferguson, the Red Right Hand, Bea Smith, Allie Novak, Maxine Conway or Liz Birdsworth.  
> The show and it’s characters belong to FOXTEL and Freemantle Australia. No copyright infringement intended.

“What do you think, Kaz?” Lyndsey, a member of Kaz’s crew asked her that Monday afternoon after lunch.  
Joan would be back at her cell after dinner, so Kaz was trying to fix the bare cell up so that it was more welcoming for a Joan and help her to relax, recover and get over her ordeal.  
Kaz looked up critically at the clock that Lyndsey was putting up on the wall in the middle of the cell. Kaz made all her crew busy that day by trading for homely objects. The clock was only a cheap black and white one but another member of Kaz’s crew had painted flowers over it as she was an artist in D block, Sally Anderson.  
Sally too was helping Lyndsey to position the clock on the wall. Kaz smiled after a moment. “It’s great just there girls,” she told them with a wink. The women high fives each other before climbing down the mini stepladder.  
“The bed’s done?” Kaz said turning round to admire her handy work with the bed. She and crew member Dani May were both working on it, covering it with a nice fluffy blanket and two large pillows that Dani managed to trade with a screw in return for some cigars.  
Dani grinned as she finished fluffing the pillows. I think it’s done Ma’am,” she said to Kaz, giving her a wink and mock salute.  
Dani was the joker of the crew, and knew how to make Kaz laugh. But there was also a case of unrequited love between her and Kaz, as one night when they got drunk in their unit Dani had confessed her love for Kaz.  
Kaz politely told her she didn’t feel the same way but she still wanted them to be really good friends, as they were. Kaz needed Dani to lighten her mood as she often did during hard times.  
Kaz grinned and nodded at the bed in satisfaction. “Another one bites the dust,” she said, rubbing her hands together.  
“Helen, how’s the mugs?” she asked, turning to look at the woman who was setting out Joan’s mugs on a counter by Joan’s cell window opposite her bed.  
“Ready, Kaz,” Helen told her with a grin. “Now for the last bits,” Kaz said, turning round and clicking her fingers.  
“Sally?” she asked her fellow artistic prisoner. Sally looked up and wiped her brow as she stood by the wall holding up a picture next to the clock.  
She had painted a basic picture of a bouquet of flowers. Now they were arranging it on the wall. “It looks great there,” Kaz said with a grin. “Hang it,” she told them.  
They did so, and when they were all done the women gathered in the middle of the room and hugged each other. Kaz laughed as Sally grabbed her in a big bear hug. “Pleasure working with you my friend,” she told her. “Pleasure’s all mine,” Kaz told her. “All right everyone, back to your cells. I don’t want anyone spoiling this surprise for Joan or mention anything about this to her until last count, understand?” she asked. The women nodded.  
“Right, I have biccies, they’re over there on the main table. Take one on your way out. Thanks for your help, girls,” Kaz told them, and everyone exchanged smiles before filing out of the cell. Kaz grinned excitedly. “I can’t wait to see what Joan will think of this,” she said to herself mentally cheering excitedly.


	2. The verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is lead back to her cell, what will she think of Kaz and the crew’s efforts?

Straight after dinner the women from Kaz’s crew and Kaz herself lead Joan down the corridor out of the dining room. Kaz saw they were getting puzzled looks from people like Bea and Liz, but Allie said she’d explain it to Bea during lunch. Just before Kaz left, she gestured to Allie to come with them and she did. Bea nodded and finished eating her lunch before going back to H1 with her crew. Allie and Kaz covered Joan’s eyes as soon as they rounded the corner and entered their unit.  
“Ladies, please. What could possibly be so surprising that you have done for me in a prison, one of the most boring places ever?” Joan asked unsure. She didn’t like surprises. Surprises always came at a price, and a good price at that, Joan always thought, but she let the women lead her to her cell.  
Kaz winked at Allie who grinned. “Ok,” Kaz said. “Open them,” she told Joan as she and Allie took their hands away from Joan’s eyes as they stood at the door to her cell.  
Joan blinked in surprise. The cell looked… comfy, if it were possible. Joan allowed herself to smile a small smile as she took in the décor. The bed was impeccably made, and the pillows were fluffed up to perfection. “We know how much you like keeping things in order, Joan. We hope this satisfies you and will help you recover,” Kaz told her with a smile.  
Joan nodded, feeling a little special. It had been a long time since anyone had done anything nice for her.  
Even the cups and mugs were in order, Joan noticed in delight, and she admired the picture, the clock on the wall.  
“I… I don’t know what to say,” Joan said happily and quietly. “How about, thanks Kaz,” Kaz suggested. Joan smiled at her. “Thanks Kaz,” she said. To Joan’s surprise, Kaz enveloped her in a big hug. “You will get over this Joan,” Kaz whispered in her ear. “You have us tk help you now. I told you I’d protect you,” Kaz reminded her.  
Joan didn’t return the hug immediately, she stood there for a full minute, arms by her sides. But after hearing Kaz’s kind and encouraging words, Joan found herself relaxing and placed one arm on Kaz’s back in a effort to hug her back. So, this is what having friends must be like, Joan marvelled as she smiled at the women’s faces who were standing behind them.  
Kaz then ended the hug and Joan took in the women’s expectant faces, understanding that this was her cue to make a thank you speech.  
“Thank you all. I know I’m not the best prisoner to get on with, and I’m still getting used to having friendships and having someone watch my back,” Joan started with a smile at Kaz who nodded.  
“But I want you all to know I see you as my family, and my home. You have made it my home even more do after doing up my cell. I am touched and I appreciate your efforts. Do if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know. I am in your debt,” Joan finished with a smile.  
Then she let out a relieved sigh when they shall started clapping and cheering, then she was lead away again by Lindsay, who sat her down on the couch and made her a cup of tea.  
As Joan drank her tea, she noticed there was one person standing back at the cell gates with a uncertain look on her face and her arms folded across her chest.  
It was none other than Allie. Joan raised her cup to her and grinned. Allie swallowed. She knew that look. Joan was up to something. She left the unit to go and warn Bea to keep an eye on Joan.  
“Allie, where are you going? Aren’t you going to celebrate with us?” Kaz called after her. Joan shrugged. Kaz smiled apologetically to Joan. “I’m sorry she left like that. I’ll have a word with her when she comes back,” Kaz told her. “It’s okay,” Joan said taking another sip of her tea. “She’s probably just worried about Bea. She’ll be back,” she assured Kaz. Kaz nodded. “She better be,” she murmured, looking in the direction of where Allie left.


	3. The warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie warns Bea Joan might be up to something...

After Allie left Kaz, she ran straight to Bea’s unit. Once there, she found Bea sitting at the table, playing cards with Maxine. They both looked up and Maxine smiled. “Hey, Allie,” she greeted her. “Max,” Allie replied. She then gestured with a nod of her head to Bea in the direction of Bea’s cell.  
Bea cleared her throat and put down her cards. “I’ll be back, Maxine. Don’t even think about looking at my cards,” she warned her playfully wagging her finger at her. Maxine gave her a mock salute. “Aye aye captain,” she said with a grin.  
“What is it?” Bea asked Allie softly and urgently after letting Allie into her cell and closing the door behind them. Allie took a deep breath. “It’s Joan. I’m sure she’s up to something. I saw that look in her eye, Bea.  
Kaz and her crew did her cell up, new bed covers and everything,” Allie told her. “You sure about that? Cause if I go round there and tell Joan to back off, I’d be fighting of her new friends and they’ll target you to get to me,” Bea told her.  
Allie nodded. “I’m 100% sure about this Bea,” she told her girlfriend. Bea nodded and kissed her gently. “Thanks for looking out for me Allie,” she told her softly as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes.  
Then she opened the door and marched into H3, Joan’s unit with Allie calling after her. “Bea, wait!” she called. But it was too late- Bea has gone.  
Once in H3 Bea rapped sharply on the bars. Kaz, Joan and Lyndsey all looked up at her as they sat on the couch watching TV.  
“I want a word with you,” Bea told Joan. Joan’s raised an eyebrow. “In private,” Bea added. Joan made a start to get up but Kaz placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and sat her back down again. “Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us,” Kaz told her with a frown. “Fine,” Bea relented as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
“I’ve been given an idea that you’re planning something,” Bea said firmly. Kaz and Joan just laughed. “How can Joan Plan anything? She’ll tell us if she has a plan and she hasn’t yet. And you’re still recovering from your ordeal aren’t you Joan?” Kaz asked before turning back with a firm look at Bea.  
“As you may have gathered, we’re Joan’s friends now. So if you want to get to her you have to go through us,” Kaz added with a warning tone in her voice. “I was afraid of that,” Bea said as she glared at Kaz and Joan before walking briskly away.  
Joan finished her tea. “Well after all that excitement I think Im going to lie down now,” she said with a smile at Kaz and Lyndsey.  
“If you’ll excuse me,” she said politely as she got up. Once up Kaz touched her hand gently. “Don’t let what Bea said get too you,” she told her. “We’ll deal with Bea. You just concentrate on getting better, ok?” Kaz asked Joan softly. Joan nodded and squeezed Kaz’s hand back in response. “Thanks Kaz, girls, you mean a lot to me,” Joan said, and they smiled at each other before Joan went back to her cell, a devious look on her face.


	4. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea finds a threatening note in her cell- did Joan send it?

A small cry came from Bea’s cell late the next evening after dinner. Liz looked into Bea’s cell. “Bea? What’s wrong?” she asked her friend. Bea walked towards Liz and with a shaking hand she gave her the piece of paper she found on her bed just a moment earlier.   
Liz frowned before unfolding it and reading it out loud as Bea brushed angry tears from her eyes. “Watch You’re Back. Or Blondie gets it,” she said out loud, and Bea gave her a strand of Allie’s hair.   
“It came with the note. Whoever sent me this note must have been close enough to Allie to snip it off without her noticing,” Bea reasoned. Liz nodded before Bea took the strand of hair back and gripped it tightly as she curled her hands into fists.   
She then started to stride purposefully out of the unit. “Bea, where are you going? The count’s on in ten minutes!” Liz called after her. “I’m gonna have a quick word with her,” Bea said over her shoulder, leaving Liz looking after her with an anxious and concerned look on her face.   
At that moment Allie came out of her cell. “Liz, what’s wrong? I heard a shout,” she said. Liz sighed. “Come sit down and I’ll tell you,” she told a curious Allie.

• * *

Bea stormed into Joan’s unit and marched right into Joan’s cell, ignoring the annoyed looks of Kaz’s crew. Joan was sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall, reading a book. She looked up when she heard Bea walk in.   
“Bea. This is a pleasant surprise,” she said with a raised eyebrow. She patted the bed next to her. “Please, have a seat. If I’d known you were coming I would have made you a cup of tea,” she told her apologetically. Bea frowned, the casualness in Joan’s voice made her blood boil with anger. “No thanks,” she said through clenched teeth. “I’d rather stand,” she added. Joan shrugged. “Suit yourself,” Joan said. “So what can I help you with?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“This,” Bea snapped, throwing the note onto the space next to Joan on the bed. As soon as she saw the note, Joan’s lips curled into a half sneer but big enough so that Bea noticed. “Whatever is this Bea?” Joan asked, picking it up gingerly and reading the note.   
Joan locked eyes with Bea as soon as she finished reading it. “You can’t possibly think I sent this, do you?” she asked, innocence plastered all on her face. But that didn’t fool Bea. She knew that mask of innocence was covering up the look of guilt that Joan must be feeling right at that moment.   
Bea pointed at Joan and said in a dangerously low voice, “you do anything to Allie, and I’ll f***ing kill you,” she threatened. Joan raised her eyebrows, still attaining innocence.   
Then Kaz breezed past Bea, nudging her out the way. “All right Joan?” she asked her cell mate with a pointed look at Bea.  
Bea scoffed. “I’m scared, Kaz,” she said as Kaz stood before her, hands on hips. Kaz turned to Joan, ignoring Bea. “Are you alright Joan? Is she accusing you?” she asked again.   
Joan just nodded and smiled. “It’s ok, thank you Kaz,” she told her. “Bea and I were just discussing the role of peer worker. I’m interested in applying,” Joan said, which made Bea scoff more. “Oh well, good luck. That’ll be good for you, getting you out and about,” Kaz said.   
Then she looked at Bea. “Can we help you Bea?” she asked again. Bea pointed threateningly at Joan. “Make sure she stays away from us,” Bea said. “Ya? I don’t know what you’re talking about Bea,” Kaz said. Then it was Bea’s turn to grin as she saw an advantage. “Read the Note. You’re new friend just made a threat to our beloved Allie,” Bea said with a triumphant look at Joan.   
Bea grinned as Joan frowned. Bea then smirked and walked away.


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz lays out the terms of their friendship to Joan...

After Bea walked away, Kaz read the note, her happiness fading. She looked at Joan who looked at the floor and said nothing.   
“Joan,” Kaz said in a quiet voice, “look at me. Is this true?” she asked, showing her the note. Joan gulped before finally looking up at Kaz. “I didn’t send the note,” she said. “I would never hurt Allie,” she added.   
Kaz gavel her a stony look. “Joan, I’ll defend you against Bea, but with Allie- if anything happened to her, and you knew of it, we can never be friends again and my crew will disown you. Allie is where I draw the line of my protection to you. Do I make myself clear?” Kaz asked.   
Joan gulped again. She’d never seen Kaz this angry before. “Understood,” she said softly. They looked at each other before Kaz nodded in satisfaction. “Thank you Joan,” Kaz said as she a rumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.   
They then left the cell and went to stand outside their cell doors for the count.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
